Capitulo 7 Once Upon a Time-Mi idea
by Real Nozomi
Summary: Leí un fic llamado Once Upon a Time y como toda obsesionada con la pareja de Norman/Mabel,tenía ganas de una escena sobre ellos dos en un momento lindo,y hubo la oportunidad de eso en el capitulo 7,pero no to es lo que a mi me hubiera gustado que ENCIÓN:NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE APODERARME DEL FIC DE OTRA PERSONA ES UNA IDEA MÍA DE LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO,NADAMAS Enjoy


Oléis Boleis gente de fanfiction como están? yo soy Nozomi me pueden decir nazo bueno esta es una idea mía de como tuvo que haber estado el capitulo numero 7 de la historia de writer36, bueno: solo la parte de la limpieza de la casa aunque, se que lo esta haciendo bien porque el fic va a quedar hermoso yo lo se: confió en la persona que esta detrás del monitor escribiendo "once upon a time". ok para esto me inspiré mientras escuchaba la de Style de Taylor Swift así que si la escuchan mientras leen seria increíble como que pone un toque divertido pero romántico a la ocasión (no por la letra sinó por el rítmo) y eso es lo que trato de hacer. okey, sin mas: aquí esta

-esta bien Joe, tienes que tratar de que estén juntos toda la velada- el aludido asintió con la cabeza desde adentro del auto -por la casa no se preocupen mi novio digo norma, Norman- aclaró para si misma -Norman y yo limpiaremos la casa, ok, vallan por ellos- Joe arrancó el auto y Mabel fue a los escalones de la entrada y se despidió sacudiendo la mano.

-adiós disfruten la fiesta- gritó (aquí empieza la música, el vídeo musical con todo y el sonido del mar)

-¿y nosotros?- preguntó Norman

-seremos la limpieza- sonrió y entró a la casa. ambos entraron para ver el desorden que seguro habían preparado especialmente para Penelope, Basura en el suelo, lodo, ropa, ¿como era posible que unas personas que aparentan tener tanta clase vivan así?. Mabel Suspiró resignada, se quitó el suéter y se lo amarró a la cintura Revelando su blusa sin mangas de Fall out boy

-¿te gusta Fall Out Boy?-

-me encanta- lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía

-a mi también-

-ok empezaremos por la sala, vamos- dio un aplauso como si fuera jugar Fútbol americano Norman la siguió algo torpe. recogieron algunas cosas que no iban ahí, Mabel apuntó a Norman con una secadora que encontró como si le disparara el rió, terminada la sala fueron a la cocina habían bolsas de mandado así que guardaron lo que había dentro, Norman y Mabel rosaron manos al momento de tomar la bolsa el chico se sonrojó Mabel en cambio solo dijo -perdón y volvieron a los suyo. Terminada la cocina subieron, había un gran estudio con una pantalla plasma y un sillón rojo una gran cantidad de películas nuevas

-un estéreo- se alegró Mabel se acercó a ver los Cd's

-Mabel no creo que deberías...-

-tienen Fall Out Boy- lo interrumpió

-ponlo- Mabel obedeció, terminando el estudio seguían las habitaciones la habitación de King candy era inmensa al igual que la cama, Mabel estaba hincada tras Norman mientras el quitaba todas las sabanas blancas lanzando las para atrás

-hey- se quejó Mabel bajo todas las Sabanas, Norman volteó observando el bulto entre las sabanas, rió, se hincó y se metió entre las sabanas tratando de encontrar a Mabel todo era blanco, distinguió una parte de la falda de Mabel entre lo blanco levantó la sabana encontrándola

-bu- fue lo único que dijo la castaña haciendo reír a Norman quien miraba al suelo pero al dejar de reír levantó la vista hacia ella, no era fea, para nada, se quedó contemplando su belleza, incomodando un poco a ella -deberíamos tender la cama- dijo sacándolo de su trance

-si- seguía el baño, era hermoso la regadera tenía puertas de cristal manchadas con algo que parecía lodo y grasa, Mabel había encontrado una bandana negra y se la colocó como diadema dejando a la vista su rostro, ambos se colocaron enfrente de las puertas tomaron unas esponjas con agua, jabón y se dedicaron a tallar, debido a la estatura de Norman el limpiaba la parte de arriba que Mabel no alcanzaba, ella se hizo más a la izquierda para limpiar mejor, Norman sin saber que ella estaba ahí se hizo más a la derecha quedando por encima y haciéndole sombra, ella lo notó miró a atrás y luego levantó la mirada hacia su rostro el se percató de esto la volteó a ver algo sonrojado, ella sonrió, se alejó y volvió a lo suyo. Terminando el baño y las habitaciones tocaba sacar los bichos que se metian a la piscina, la observaron

-ok- dijo Norman quitándose la sudadera, Mabel le copió y dejó su suéter en el sillón del Jardín (gente rica) Norman se quitó los zapatos y calcetas, Mabel le copio... Norman se sacó la camisa. Mabel abrió los ojos como platos -¿que pasa?- le preguntó el, ella negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a la piscina -me encantaría meterme a nadar ahí-

-¿ah si?- preguntó Mabel sin mirarlo pero con una sonrisa -pues...- dio dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás -métete- lo empujó a la alberca logrando que el se cayera, cuando Norman sacó la cabeza del agua empezó a reír

-eso fue grosero- seguía riendo

-ya sal, tenemos que terminar de limpiar el auto- Norman se acercó a la orilla e intentó subir, no pudo

-¿una ayuda?- le extendió la mano a Mabel quien tomó la mano del vidente pero al ver la sonrisa de el comprendió: la jaló hacia el tumbándola a la alberca, ambos estaban empapados y riendo, Mabel sacó la cabeza del agua, le lanzó agua a Norman empezando así una guerra de lanzarse agua. Estaban Mojados cuando salieron (duh) y Norman resbaló unas dos veces de camino a la casa ya mas secos terminaron de limpiar el auto. Se dejaron caer en el sillón rojo agotados por todo el trabajo

-eso fue divertido-Mabel

-si-

-¿sabes algo?-

-¿que?-

-la verdad; pensé que eras más aburrido- Norman la miró extrañado -si- respondió ella a su mirar -estaba a punto de descartarte como mi opción de novio-

-y ya no, supongo- ella negó con la cabeza -¿tengo oportunidades?- bromeó a lo que Mabel rió

-tal vez- respondió mirando al televisor que se encontraba apagado. Se creó un silenció, Norman miró hacia los 30 Cm que los separaba, su mano estaba recargada en el asiento muy cerca de la suya, empezó a acercar su mano a la de ella sus dedos casi se tocaban, Mabel levantó su mano, la posó en su vientre, dio un suspiro, lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY así se termina mi One-shot, se me acaba de ocurrir algo: ¿que tal si hacemos esto un tree-shot, lo ponemos desde el punto de vista de Mabel y Luego desde el punto de vista de Norman, les parece? si quieren el tree-shot díganme en los Revews

Keep being Alive

-Nazo


End file.
